


Let's Keep Talking...

by Lovelyyluciddreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyyluciddreams/pseuds/Lovelyyluciddreams
Summary: The guys check in with each other every night when they aren't together, just to catch up on the day.This time things go a little too far.This short little one shot is inspired by Jared saying he got an "Awfully sexy picture" from Jensen after he hurt his knees running (MinnCon 2018 Gold Panel)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Let's Keep Talking...

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Clockwatching" By: Jason Mraz. I felt that the song fit really well with the fic. Give it a listen if you like, it's nice. 
> 
> Shout out to my lovely friend Alison (deangirlcnk80q3) for editing my terrible grammar <3

Jensen’s phone rang like clockwork, 9pm on the dot. When they weren’t together, which wasn’t very often, they always called to check in at night.

“Hey, Jay…” he answered, as he slipped into bed. He tried to arrange himself comfortably on his back so that he could place the ice packs on his swollen knees.

“How are you? How’s the knees?” Jared asked him, turning the main light off in his room and crawling into bed.

Jensen scoffed “Oh, they are great… hold on.” He threw back the covers and snapped a picture, showing him from his lower stomach, in nothing but his black boxer briefs and an ice pack on each knee. He tossed the blankets back over himself and sent it to Jared. “There… see for yourself.”

Jared’s phone vibrated against his ear, “Woah…looking good Ackles. Didn’t have to send such a sexy picture, now I feel like I owe you one.” Jared joked.

“Alright, come on. Shut up…” Jensen laughed at his friend, always taking something normal and turning it into something else. He had the mind of a thirteen-year-old boy. “How are you?” Jensen asked him in an attempt to change the subject.

Jared smiled, “I’m good, hold on…”

Jensen heard Jared rustling around. A few seconds later he heard Jared let out a breathy laugh, then came the vibration on his own ear. He pulled the phone away and opened the text. There was a picture of Jared from the chest down, showing his long torso, black boxer briefs with a white ‘Saxx’ logo stitched into them and long legs, one stretched out straight while the other was bent to the side. “Jesus Christ, Jared.” Jensen sighed as he shook his head.

“What? You started it…” Jared argued.

“Sure I did... I was only showing you my knees, you dick.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “You know what?” he grumbled, “if that’s how you wanna play…” Jensen tossed the blankets off to the side again, throwing the ice packs on the nightstand. He snapped another picture, same angle, only this time he flipped off the camera with his hand blocking his clothed dick. He sent the picture before he could change his mind. “Suck on that…” he laughed.

Jared laughed on the other end. “Okay, okay…hey why’d you take the ice off?” he asked, looking closer at the picture. Jared quickly snapped another one of himself and sent it.

“Because it’s too cold anyways and… hang on.” He took the phone from his ear to see who was texting him. It was another one from Jared. ‘YOU suck on THIS’ was written at the top with a picture of him from the waist down. His hand was cupping his own clothed dick and both of his knees were now bent, falling to either side.

“Really, Jay?” Jensen sounded exasperated.

“Like I said before, you started it.” Jared said nonchalantly.

Jensen grumbled. This had turned into some kind of weird game of ‘chicken’ that Jensen wasn’t about to let Jared win. He shoved his hand down his boxer briefs, making a show of cupping his dick under the fabric and sent Jared another picture.

“That’s the best you can do?” Jared challenged him. “You are so easy to rile up…” Jared pushed his boxers off and covered his dick with his hand, sending Jensen yet another picture. 

“Jared…” Jensen spoke carefully. Realizing only then that he still had his hand down the front of his boxers. And his dick was becoming interested in getting more than just the slight touch he was giving it. “I’m gunna go…I gotta get some rest and so do you. You’re still picking me up in the morning right?” he asked.

“Oh, come on, Jen, I haven’t talked to you all day. I miss you…” Jared spoke and Jensen could hear the sadness in his voice. He could practically see the puppy eyes through the phone.

“I miss you too, Jay,” he whispered. He still hadn’t moved his hand and it was so many levels of wrong. But Jared was the one who wouldn’t let him get off the phone, so it was kind of his fault. “Talk to me then. What did you do today?” he asked, hoping to get Jared going on one of his long stories that he wouldn’t have to pay much attention to.

“Are you okay?” Jared questioned him, ignoring Jensen’s question.

Jensen’s eyes snapped open, “Uhh…y-yeah... I’m okay,” he stuttered, as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick. He wasn’t about to jerk off right now on the phone with Jared. But he couldn’t bring himself to move his hand. “J-Just, Jay…talk to me…” he breathed out quietly.

“You made that sound so dirty…” Jared laughed. “Oh, Jay... talk to me, keep talking to me.” Jared fake moaned loudly.

“Ah, f-fuck Jared…come on.” Jensen’s voice caught in his throat. He knew he should just call Jared back, but the risk of having him on the phone was kind of egging him on anyways. “Are you still naked?” Jensen heard himself ask. Fuck, he didn’t mean to say that out loud at all.

“I… uh… yeah. Does that make you uncomfortable or do you want another picture…” Jared joked.

“No, um… just wondering,” Jensen whispered, mentally slapping himself. He removed his hand from his boxers, but continued to rub himself through them, biting his lip.

“No, you’re not uncomfortable? Or no, you don’t want another picture?” Jared quickly asked him.

Jensen took a shaky breath, “‘m not uncomfortable, Jay,” he drawled out, hoping Jared would confuse his tone for just being tired.

“So… that’s a ‘yes’ to the picture?” Jared laughed nervously. “You sure you’re okay? You sound kind of…airy and distracted.”

“Yeah… uh… yes, I’m fine.” Jensen shook his head, taking in a sharp breath as he squeezed himself. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He was in too deep now.

Jensen heard Jared shuffling around again. A moment later his phone went off. Jensen opened the message to see a very awkwardly angled picture that Jared had taken over his shoulder. He now lay on his stomach, it showed Jared’s long muscular back, his bare ass and a blanket covering his lower legs.

Jensen let out a low strangled moan, his dick suddenly really interested in Jared’s body. “C-Christ, Jay,” Jensen whispered, pushing his boxers down a little and gripping himself. He started moving his hand, slowly stroking his dick.

“Jensen?” Jared asked, his voice low and careful.

“Yeah…” Jensen answered, his breath hitching.

Jared cleared his throat, “What are you doing? I mean it sounds like you’re… I mean I wouldn’t know, but it sounds uh…”

“Yeah, Jay… s-sounds like what?” Jensen tried playing it off.

“Like you’re, um… come on, don’t make me say it…” Jensen could hear the blush in Jared’s voice. _Not sounding so confident anymore_, he thought to himself.

Jensen made up his mind in about two seconds. He decided he could answer Jared’s question and completely win the picture war Jared started at the same time. “Hold on…” He quickly kicked his boxers all the way off and took his dick in his hand. He stroked himself a few times before holding it at the base and taking a picture. His finger hesitated for a moment over the send button, before he finally tapped it. “I…I win.” He let out a breathy laugh.

Jared sucked in a breath “Fuck… did you really just send me a dick pic?” Jared rolled over onto his back again. He looked down at himself, his own dick more than interested in the situation. “You’re hard…” Jared whispered. It was meant to be a question, but in the end it came out as a statement.

“And you aren’t?” Jensen questioned him. “Jay…? You gunna text me back? Or do you forfeit?” Jensen challenged, breathing quickly as he stroked himself slowly.

“Uh… yeah. I guess I am…” Jared said, hushed. “You sure you wanna cross this line?” He asked, making sure they were on the same page.

“Please…Jay. J-Just answer it,” Jensen pleaded, not knowing where the sudden attraction was coming from. He had never been known to beg, but he really couldn’t help it. At this point he wanted…**_needed_** to see.

Jared took another photo from the waist down again, no hand this time… just his dick, hard as a rock. He sent it without saying anything.

Jensen opened it. “F-Fuck… you’re big, I always figured you would be…makes sense.” He panted, stroking himself faster. “Touch yourself, Jay. You know you want to.”

Jared hesitantly reached down, wrapping his hand around himself.

Jensen waited a moment. He didn’t hear much except a sharp intake of breath “Jared…?” He panted, as he watched a bead of pre-cum leak from his tip.

“Yeah…?” was all Jared could manage. This seemed so wrong, but also really right at the same time.

“Are you touching yourself?” Jensen asked him, gripping the base of his cock, trying to hold off his orgasm.

“Yeah…” Jared moaned out “Yeah… I am. Feels good.”

“It does. Really good…” Jensen agreed.

Neither of them said much for several minutes. They just listened to the other one breathing heavily, moaning and saying the occasional curse word.

“Jay… I’m close. I wanna… how close are you? I can’t wait much longer,” Jensen mumbled into the phone that was now laying on his chest set to speakerphone.

“I…oh god! I’m... now… cumming now!” Jared rushed out.

Jensen moved his hand quicker… one, two, three more strokes and he came across his own chest, moaning loudly into the phone “Fuck, Jay… fuck…”

The line fell silent for several minutes after that. Both of them were cleaning up and taking in what had just happened. Jensen spoke first, carefully. “Are you… was that okay?” he asked.

“I’m… yeah it was good.” Jared answered in a whisper.

“Yeah…” Jensen whispered back.

The line fell silent again for another couple minutes, until Jared laughed softly, “So, 15 years and all it took was you sending me one hot, half naked picture…”

Jensen laughed back, “I was showing you my knees! You’re the one who sent one back! You didn’t need to do that!”

“Mmhm…” Jared hummed into the phone. “But you’re glad I did, right?”

“Yeah, I am. Felt really good, Jay. Thanks.” Jensen blushed. “We should both get some sleep though, for real this time…I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the airport, 9 o’clock?”

Jared nodded, knowing Jensen couldn’t see him “Yeah... I’ll see you then. Goodnight Jensen.”

“Night, Jay…’m glad you called.”

Jared smiled to himself whispering “Me too…” before hanging up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> "Let's keep, talking, anything to stop clock watching. Lately we're running out of time, aren't we? Crazy for running all the time, maybe. Let's forget we're running out of time. I'm off like an airplane, I'm licking your postage stamp again. I'm using my right brain and I'm praying that we don't crash. Who knew I'd cum so fast." - Jason Mraz


End file.
